Push-on fasteners have a wide variety of uses in assembly line operations where the speed of securing the fastener in place is very important. Many prior art push-on fasteners provide very little holding power because they do not have a threaded engagement relationship between the fastener and the stud on which it is mounted. This invention is an improvement over such prior art devices in that it provides the combination of installing the fastener on a threaded stud by an inward push and a threaded engagement being established through the ratcheting action of the thread surfaces of the fastener over the stud's threads.
One of the objects of designing a push-on fastener is to provide an inexpensive method of manufacture. This invention utilizes a design that can be economically fabricated on injection mold equipment.
As will be more apparent from the following description, the plastic fastener embodying the principles of this invention may be installed rapidly and has a wing-nut configuration for easy removal by unscrewing. The fastener is thereafter reusable and can be molded to conform to other thread types.